User blog:OrkMarine/Strategy RP Thingy Mk2
Well, I found that it was hard as fuck to keep track of the RP with all the recources and shit that needed to be managed. So this is le Mk2 of the RP, last RP didnt really get that far anyway so it shouldent matter that its being restarted. And if it does matter to you, I will respect your opinion, and call you a fucknugget. Rules 1. Dont be a bitch. Nuff said Story World probably ended due to aliens, or nukes, maybe both. You'll find out that stuff as you go through the RP, the RP itself is set about 60 years after the apocalypse so finding someone who lived in the "Pre War Time" is a rare event, such people are ussually either respected greatly for their knowledge or blamed and stabbed in the face for being part of the generation that fucked up the world. Gameplay Aspects Recources will remain the same, food, munitions and maybe fuel if you happen to attain vehicles. However, food will now be "fed" to your people every 5 turns, instead of every turn, reason for this being that it's annoying as shit to keep track of every turn and kinda un realistic when 95% of turns wouldent even last half a day. Munitions will work as per usual. Starting Faction There is gonna be a little moar open customisation in your starting faction, you can choose from 4 Archetypes that will affect your starting recources, weapons and such. The Archetypes are as follows: '''Raider: '''You will start out with 20 Riflemen, 20 Shotgunners but only 10 civilians (remember that civilians are better at all non combat roles, their not just useless food consumers). You will start off with only 150 food though, but to offset that you get 300 Munitions. Their soldiers tend to fight more vicously with much less regard for their own safety, soldiers think more about the loot and fine ass warpdust that they will get after the battle rather than the possibility of them dying .This would be the best choice for offenseive players who prefer to crush others and steal their shit instead of making it themselves. '''Survivalist: '''As the name suggests, this archetype is best for, well, surviving. They are much better using the enviroment to their advantage and can hunt, gather and survive the elements much more effectivley. They start off with 10 Riflemen, 10 Pistol Guys and 30 Civilians. In Recources they start off with a high (ish) food count at 300 Food and 150 Munitions. '''Scavenger: '''While the Survivalist archetype is all about living off the land, the Scavenger archetype is better at living off all the half broken man made shit that is left lying around from the war. They are generally better when dealing with technology and allways seem to find things that others dont when looting buildings, they do better in repairing things, understanding how they work and building entire houses out of bits of old timber and scrap metal. They start with 10 Riflemen, 10 Pistol Guys and 30 civilians just like Survivalists do, they have 250 food starting and 200 Munitions. '''Balanced: '''As I coulden't think of a good 4th Archetype, I decided to make the last one the "Balanced" archetype. They start off with 10 Riflemen, 10 Shotgunners and 5 Pistol Guys, and 25 civilians. Their recources start off at 250 Munitions and 250 Food (Overall that is higher than the other factions, who's recourses add up to 450, these guys add up to 500, that is offset in that they get no special bonuses). They have no bonuses, they scavange normally, live off the land normally and their soldiers are no better than usual. Choose these guys if your too retarted to put the special bonuses that the other 3 archetypes get to good use, or if you just liek being balanced, or both. Faction Sheets I'd like you fuckers to edit and update this yourselves, its alot easier for each player to update their own faction instead of me having to do it all. Category:Blog posts